plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 15
|Zombie = |FR = A note |NR = A Money Bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = << |after = >>}} Frostbite Caves - Day 15 is the 15th level of Frostbite Caves, which is a Save Our Seeds level. When the player finishes this level for the first time, they will receive a tablet that indicates a message regarding an upcoming massive onslaught. There are two sliders that will push zombies up and one down in the lawn. The player has to protect two Pepper-pults - one at the top of the third column and the other at the bottom of the fourth column. Difficulty *The level has no snowstorms but massive numbers of Cave Buckethead Zombies will substitute for the handicap level. Dodo Rider Zombies will also attack in unison for the latter parts of the level. *Sliders will push all zombies at the endangered Pepper-pults and most of the time, they are all gathered at the third and fourth column. *The amount of Plant Food given in this level is small. The player shouldn't rely on it unless they have Power Lily. Strategies Strategy by 951753xx *'Required plants' **Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, or Sun-shroom **Sweet Potato **Pepper-pult *'Suggested plants' **Potato Mine **Chili Bean **Hot Potato **Cherry Bomb **Hurrikale *Note: This strategy only works if you plant the plants exactly. *Begin by planting your chosen sun-producing plant in the third column, third row. When the first Cave Zombie arrives, use a Potato Mine or Chili Bean to take it out. *Continue planting sun-producing plants, right beneath the first one. Continue planting until the entire column is filled, except for the endangered Pepper-pult and the empty space below it (you can also place one in the fourth column, third row). Use the Potato Mine or Chili Bean to kill the coming zombies until you have enough sun for a Sweet Potato (hint: if a Cave Zombie comes in the rows with the endangered Pepper-pults, you do not need to plant anything. Simply let the Pepper-pults take out the zombies). *Plant the Sweet Potato in the third column, second row (the space you left empty in step two). If you notice, the Sweet Potato is perfectly positioned to attract the zombies away from the Pepper-pult. *Begin planting Pepper-pults in the empty back two columns. If a Dodo Rider Zombie comes, use Hurrikale or Cherry Bomb to take it out. Save up for another Sweet Potato. *If all goes well, you will be able to place another Sweet Potato. Plant this one in the fourth column, fourth row. It is also placed to divert the zombies from the Pepper-pult. *Now that the endangered Pepper-pults are safe, the object becomes to defend your brains. To do this, continue to plant Pepper-pults in the back two columns and use Potato Mines and Chili Beans to deal with high health zombies (Cave Buckethead Zombies, Blockhead Zombies). If things get rough, remember you still have the Cherry Bomb and Hurrikale. Also, remember to heal your Sweet Potatoes once in a while. If they get frozen, use Hot Potato quickly to remove the ice and protect the Pepper-pults. *If you did everything right, the final wave will be a breeze. Use Cherry Bomb and Hurrikale to stall and kill the zombies while your Pepper-pults bombard the zombies. Congratulations, you win. Prepare yourself, however, as the next level is a Gargantuar battle. Strategy by *'Suggested plants' **Sunflower **Chard Guard **Pepper-pult **Hot Potato **Potato Mine First plant Sunflowers in the first column, except for the first row. Now plant two more Sunflowers in the second column in the third and fourth row. If the Cave Zombie comes, then put a Potato Mine in the place in the front of the endangered Pepper-pult. Now plant Pepper-pults behind the endangered ones, and also plant a Chard Guard in front. If the first Dodo Rider Zombie comes, then plant a Potato Mine. Now plant two Pepper-pults on the middle rows. In an emergency, use the Plant Food you have. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-18-48-49.jpg|By . FC15.png|By . Trivia *It is the only Save Our Seeds level in the game where the endangered plants are not symmetrical or in the same column. Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Frostbite Caves levels Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Levels Category:Levels with four flags